The Story of Sammy and Spencer
by jabellwilson
Summary: Sammy Sparks was unique, and Spencer remembers that. That's why the young FBI agent visits the young boy, while also finding out he's moving to a different location.


When Spencer Reid is not busy catching bad people, or what he calls work. He is busy making sure he can keep in contact with old friends, or his family. Not that he had a lot of family – occasionally he would even call his father. He would visit his mother as much as possible, which was not a lot. However, this time, his time-off changed. After visiting his mother he stopped at Lafayette, visiting Sammy Sparks.

Sammy could be like a little brother for Spencer, and he loved Sammy – and wished he were not so busy. Since Reid didn't have any family – other than his parents, and maybe an uncle or aunt – he didn't have much to spend money on. He would occasionally send the Sparks family money for Sammy's toys or anything else he may need.

* * *

Right now, Reid was in Lafayette at Sammy's school. Reid did not know what he was doing, but maybe he was just going to surprise a boy who he had not seen in two years. Alison kept in contact with Reid despite her not personally knew him – but her sister-in-law told her about the connection he made with her son.

Miss Rogers walked outside the school, after the group of kids walked out. Miss Rogers was like most principals Reid knew about, and she would try talk to as many students as she could. Miss Rogers was waving and smiling at all the kids as they walked out, and then, she spotted Spencer. Miss Rogers walked towards the familiar face from two years ago.

"Hello Dr. Reid," Miss Rogers greeted Reid, with a hand to shake his. He kindly accepted the handshake, with an even kinder smile.

"It's nice to see you again, Miss Rogers." Reid said, still looking for Sammy in the crowd of students leaving the school. "Does Sammy happen to be here?" Reid asked.

"No, actually, Alison is moving." Miss Rogers said. "She said she's moving closer to Elizabeth. She said something about how she wanted more help with Sammy, and to be closer with family." Miss Rogers informed Reid.

"What?" Reid asked, with a shocked expression. "I've been in contact with Alison since I left, and she never once mentioned she was thinking about moving…" Reid said, with a sad smile.

"Oh, I think it was a spontaneous thought. I think she thought it up a few nights ago, but now they're packing up." Miss Rogers said, "Hey, if you're going over there after this, tell her that I wish them luck." Miss Rogers said, "I have to go now, see you Dr. Reid."

"See you Miss Rogers." Reid said waving to the principal before walking to the car he rented.

* * *

A few minutes later, Reid showed up at the Sparks household, which still looked the same on the outside. _Maybe that is why they're leaving_, Spencer thought to himself.

Spencer took a quick nervous breathe, before knocking on the door of the Sparks house. A minute of patient waiting, an exhausted looking Alison Sparks opened the door, with a definite exhausted smile.

"Hello?" Alison said confused, "Who are you?" Alison never really met the man she talked to often over the phone – the same man who would give her money for her son. His voice was recognizable, and his rambles were too, but his face was something uncommon to her.

"I'm Spencer, Spencer Reid. I've been in contact with you for a little over two years." Reid said, smiling at the woman. She suddenly smiled happily, since she finally met the kind man who her son was fond of – even if he could not remember Spencer's name.

"Oh, yes, the FBI profiler." Alison commented, "Come in, Spencer." Alison said, motioning Reid into the house that was now half-empty – from where Spencer was standing. Spencer shared a quick smile, before entering the house. He looked around the downstairs, and noticed how empty the walls were now. And how the living room was empty.

"It's nice to see you, Mrs. Sparks." Spencer said, not knowing if it was okay for her to be called Mrs. Sparks still. "I just found out you two were moving, from Miss Rogers." Spencer said, shifting on the spot he was standing on.

"Yeah, it was kind of a spur of the moment. For two years, I have wondered what it would have been like if Sammy lost both Charlie and I, and it finally hit me, that Sammy unknowingly saw his father's almost death. I was thinking…maybe we should move away from here. I know it will be hard for Sammy, since he's been so used to this area and routine. I just know that this will be best for us, and Elizabeth." Alison said, sighing throughout her small ramble.

"As long as you keep in contact, I think I'll be fine. I won't be able to visit often, but feel free to visit me up north." Reid said, smiling kindly at Alison. "Is Sammy upstairs?"

"I'll make sure we keep in contact," Alison said, "Yeah, he's upstairs. I'm leaving his room for last." Alison said.

"I'm just going to say hi, quickly. Then I'll be on my way." Reid said, "I'll be in town for a few days, so, if you want to get in contact within two days, I'll be at the hotel a few blocks from here." Reid said, as he made his way towards the stairs.

Reid was standing in Sammy's doorway, watching the young one play with the blocks he has had since Reid's last visit. Reid did not want to startle Sammy yet, and just watched in a silent happiness.

"Hey Sammy," Reid whispered softly, after five minutes of watching Sammy in silence. "I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Dr. Spencer Reid." Reid said, still in a soft tone. Sammy's eyes lit up, remembering the voice, before turning around. Sammy was sitting on the floor, and looked at the socks Reid had on, that resembled the socks he drew two years ago.

"Hi." Sammy whispered.

Spencer did not stay long, however, he made sure Sammy would remember Reid forever – or at least for a long time. Reid left Sammy after two hours of playing various piano songs – that Sammy learned in the past two years and Reid watched in astonishment.

_"Here's something for you, Sammy."_ Reid's note said, with a picture of some of his favourite things, that Sammy could use to remember him. Not that Reid knew, but he made Sammy's day great – the first time since he last saw his father and mother in the same room happily alive. Spencer was like Sammy and Alison's rock – and the team was the reason the two were reunited happily.

* * *

_That is the story of my young friend—almost family—Sammy Sparks_, says Reid in a voice over in his head.

* * *

_"We spend precious hours fearing the inevitable. It would be wise to use that time adoring our families, cherishing our friends, and living our lives."_

—**Mary Angelou**


End file.
